


The Right Kind of Wrong

by amarillystar1990



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26130337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amarillystar1990/pseuds/amarillystar1990
Summary: Betty has always had a crush on her childhood best friend Jughead Jones. After he moves to Southside in middle school, they drift apart but are always there for each other. He's her rock and vice versa even as he becomes the feared Serpent Prince. When Southside High shuts down, Jughead and Betty are reunited and sparks fly. Can the sweet beautiful girl next door capture the heart of the most dangerous man in Riverdale?
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	The Right Kind of Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first fic so please be gentle! I wrote this mainly to cheer myself up because the fandom has been kinda depressing lately. Let me know your thoughts and if you want me to continue posting these. I've already got the outline done and am doing this mainly for my own entertainment but thought I should share in case someone else would enjoy reading it too!

“Are you ready for this B?” Veronica whispers to her best friend as she glances at the entrance of Riverdale High. 

Betty smiles nervously at the brunette. Ever since last week when they announced that Southside High was shutting down and all the students would be transferring into Riverdale High, Betty felt jittery. Betty wasn’t like the other Northsiders and wasn’t prejudiced against Southsiders but she was still uneasy about how the two groups would interact in such close quarters. 

Though truthfully she knows it was because she was going to see HIM. 

Possibly everyday. 

Betty swallows biting her bottom lip. 

“Kinda. Still somewhat nervous though. Are you sure I look okay?” she asks.

“Cousin you’re a smoke show - wasted on lowly reptiles if you ask me.” 

Cheryl answers in a bored tone, glancing at Betty’s peppy blonde ponytail, silky white camisole and powder blue knee length pencil skirt.

Sexy yet sweet, the look was topped off by light smokey eyes, pink lips and Cheryl’s own nude Louboutins, which took 20 minutes of convincing, cajoling and finally outright blackmail, to get on Betty’s feet. 

Betty shoots her other best friend and cousin a pointed look. 

Cheryl rolls her eyes and says “ What? It’s a compliment!” before going back to her phone. 

A few years ago, if you had told her she would become best friends with Cheryl, Betty would have laughed in your face. But after Jason and Polly became pregnant with twins, Cheryl and Betty grew very close. This bond was further deepened when Jason, Polly, their twins and Hal ran off to join Edgar Evernever’s commune. When Veronica moved to Riverdale later that year the trio was complete, they all became best friends. They were the most beautiful and most popular girls in school - but they were never competitive. They made it a priority to always be supportive of each other. Though it did help that they had such different interests - scholastically and romantically. 

Cheryl was determined to be the next CEO of Blossom Industries she liked being the boss and thus was the perfect person to be head cheerleader - a role that somewhat shy Betty and the more musically inclined Veronica was not interested in. And as for boys? They didn’t interest Cheryl who had come out in junior year and spent the year since then in meaningless but highly enjoyable flings with a bevy of beauties. Veronica, who was the class president, was destined to be a politician like her mother who was a former mayor of Riverdale and sated her love of music by singing with the Pussycat Dolls periodically. Veronica loved the classics - pearls, little black dresses and All American beefcake. She’s dated all the top jocks in the school and was currently in an on and off relationship with Reggie Mantle. 

And then there's the golden girl. Betty Cooper. Blonde and beautiful, Betty was sweet but shy. Preferring to cede the limelight to her two more outgoing friends. Betty’s passion was the written word, she was a voracious reader, a dedicated diarist and the editor of the school paper. Though undoubtedly gorgeous, Veronica and Cheryl were intimidating, scaring off all but the most determined and confident admirers. Betty on the other hand was approachable with a kind smile for everyone. Thus, she had no shortage of suitors with practically half the senior males having asked her out. Unfortunately, she never has gone out more than a couple of dates with guys. Never feeling that spark with any of them. 

But if you asked Ronnie And Cheryl, they would say it was because of HIM. 

Jughead Jones. 

Editor of the Red and Black.

The Serpent Prince. 

Her childhood best friend and long term unattainable crush. 

Although young, Jughead was already making a name for himself. Second in command of the outlaw motorcycle gang the Southside Serpents, it’s rumored that Jughead grew the gang in record numbers and expanded their territory before finally driving the dangerous drug dealing Ghoulies out of Riverdale. He was a shot caller since he first joined the gang at 14, quickly rose up the ranks even though as Serpent Prince he didn’t need to. His father was not only the leader, the Serpent King, but his grandfather was the first Serpent King. There were rumors of his violence and ruthlessness- but he was also the driving force for them becoming mostly legit in the past year or two. He set up Serpent businesses- two auto repair shops, a junkyard and a gym. Incredibly intelligent and thus incredibly more dangerous than his father, the Northsiders were leery of Jughead. Maybe even a little afraid.

But to Betty, Jughead Jones was her childhood best friend. They, Betty Jughead and Archie, were the three musketeers. Inseparable. Though truthfully it was often just Jughead and Betty reading Nancy Drew and The Hardy boys while Archie chased frogs and then later girls. Juggie moved to the Southside when they were 13 after his dad’s drinking got him fired from Andrew’s Construction. It had broken Betty’s heart. They stayed in touch but saw each other less and less. Though in their darkest times, they still always turned to one another. But recently he’d been busy. Betty had barely seen him in the past year. She missed him with all her heart - and any moment he would walk through those doors.

Betty started rearranging the different class schedules, flyers and pamphlets for the new students. She had just finished alphabetizing the schedules when the hallway became so quiet you could hear a pindrop. 

Then unmistakably the gentle swish of leather and stomps of combat boots. 

Betty looked up.

Fuck.

She had forgotten just how beautiful he was. Sharp angular features, a cluster of moles on his face, his thick dark hair underneath that silly beanie. He was taller than she remembered, his body lean but clearly muscled underneath his dark layers. 

He’s at the head of what seemed like a 100 students. All decked out in dark, ripped clothing. Flannel being popular. The girls wore dark make up, many had dyed hair all colors of the rainbow - one girl in particular had bright pink streaks. Most of the guys wore leather jackets. All of them had scowls on their faces as they took in Riverdale High and it’s gawking students. Jughead’s scowl the fiercest of all. The Riverdale students parted for the group as they made their way down the hallway to the welcoming table. Jughead look left and right, daring the student population to say anything. 

Betty drank him in with hungry eyes. 

He was incredible. 

Powerful. 

Magnetic. 

Dangerous. 

Betty felt a sliver of cold up her spine. 

She studied him closely trying to see the vestiges of the boy she once knew. But found none. 

Until she looks up to his face and finds he’s staring back. 

Blue means green. 

Betty’s heart skips a beat as electricity sizzles in between the few feet that separates them. 

Jughead stops dead in his tracks. The phalanx of Serpents stops behind him in confusion. 

The tiny pink haired girl furrows her brows and says “Jughead?”

But he ignores her, still staring at Betty. 

His confused scowl clears and he looks down. 

He slowly raises his eyes and stares right at Betty, a soft shy smile on his lips. 

Betty smiles back, dimpling gorgeously. Her eyes shining with relief, gang leader or no he was still her Juggie. 

And she had a feeling that Riverdale would never be the same.


End file.
